boardgamemanualsfandomcom-20200213-history
Enchanted Forest (game)
Enchanted Forest is a board game designed by Alex Randolph and Michel Matschoss that requires players to remember the locations of fairytale treasures. The first edition of the game was published by Ravensburger in Germany in 1981 under the original name Sagaland. Gameplay Setting the Scene Before gameplay commences, the scene is set by a king wanting to find an heir to the throne as in his old age he has borne no children. Through the years he has heard about the magical and mythical treasures that lie hidden in the Enchanted Forest below his large castle. He therefore proclaims that whoever finds 3 of these treasures for him will succeed him and from here on in gameplay begins. The Board and Playing Pieces The board consists of a village (the starting place) the Enchanted Forest itself and the castle to which players will reveal hidden treasures to the king. Each space is a circle and depending on the edition of the game the trees that contain pictures of the treasures on the bottom of them will be placed at specifically coloured circles (generally blue or noted by a tree symbol). There are a maximum of 6 playing pieces and each treasure depicted on the bottom of the trees corresponds to a card. Each card placed face downward at the castle apart from the top card which is face up (the treasure the king is currently seeking) Gamerules 1 x Gameboard 2 x Dice 6 x Playing Pieces 13 x Trees with Hidden Treasures 13 x Treasure Cards English game rules are available online at http://www.ravensburger.com/images/downloadfiles/spielanleitung/Enchanted_Forest.pdf. Game Mechanics Movement is focused around dice throwing and the general rule centres around that each dice number is considered a separate move. E.g. a 6 and 5 could be consider as either 11 in one direction, or 5 in one direction and 6 in the other or vice versa. As each person throws the dice their aim is to land on a circle that corresponds to a tree. Once a player lands on that space by the end of their move, they may look under the tree and need to remember the treasure found there. The top card of the treasure card pile is always shown and this is the treasure the king is seeking. Once someone knows where it is they should make their way to the castle. By landing on another specific circle, that player then can guess where the treasure is. If correct, they keep the top card and the next is turned over, however if wrong, the player must put the tree back and immediately be placed back at the village. Once a player gains 3 cards the game is over. Another gameplay mechanic includes using "magic", which can either change the top card, move a player to an empty tree space or move a player to the castle. This combined with other players being able to land on each other sending them back to the village helps make the game more varied and hence more challenging. Editions Sagaland * 1981 * 1982 Enchanted Forest * 1982 * 1987 * 1990 * 1994 More extensive information can be found at http://www.boardgamegeek.com/file/download/10420/Enchanted_Forest_Editions.pdf. Awards * Spiel Des Jahres in 1982 Category:Fantasy board games Category:German games Category:Alex Randolph games Category:Ravensburger games Category:Roll-and-move board games Category:Spiel des Jahres winners de:Sagaland fr:Sagaland